


Wood Style: Double Dickdown Jutsu

by Flossie



Series: Canon Compliant HashiMadaMito [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (conceptually), Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Frotting, Married Sex, Multi, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, implied procreation (im kidding i just thought that would be a funny tag)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossie/pseuds/Flossie
Summary: But she knew what was coming next. They’d already discussed this—she wanted her men to try and double-penetrate her. Hashirama never, ever got the chance to penetrate her outside of procreative sex, and so he had begged to be the anchor so he could try her asshole. She had smiled smartly and retorted, “Madara’s dick is bigger, sorry honey, it’s a done deal” and had felt so sure of herself. Now, as a panting sweaty mess between her big husbands, she couldn’t begin to remember what having that power must have felt like.





	Wood Style: Double Dickdown Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning theres a little bit of Mito kind of disengaging while there's still dicks in her near the end. it doesn't last long but if you're sensitive to that sort of thing you should know it's coming. enjoy! <3

Mito sighed heavily as she lowered herself down onto Madara’s cock. She felt the soft leather of his gloves reach out and touch her waist from behind her, felt the cold dirt between her toes. She looked up into Hashirama’s wide, brown eyes and pulled his face down to meet hers in a shallow kiss. His hair fell around them, and for a second, she felt like they were the only two people in the world. It didn’t last long though, as she was snapped out of that sensation by Madara’s grip tightening on her waist, and his cock jamming deeper into her ass. She groaned and bit Hashirama’s lip as Madara filled her up, grinding slowly into her the way she rarely let him. Hashirama pulled away from Mito’s mouth to kiss down her jaw to her neck, pushing open her kimono so he could kiss her breasts. His hands were occupied with the task of untying his hakama, letting the fabric of the pants pool around his knees and then shimmying out of his undergarment to let his half-soft dick hang free. Mito didn’t watch him, instead she looked up at the fragrant fruit-bearing trees that hid the three of them from the rest of the world. Her vision was out-of-focus, vaguely scanning the leaves and branches shading the sunlight, and bouncing gently on Madara’s dick, when her breath caught in a weak moan. She looked down to see Hashirama, a triumphant smile on his lips, with her right nipple between his teeth. She whimpered as she watched his tongue dart out to lick her there, and squeezed her eyes closed as he pinched her other one with spit-damp fingers.    
“Hashirama, get in here,” Madara called from behind Mito. His voice was higher than usual, strained and hollow as he did his best to hold out from coming while keeping Mito hot and wet for Hashirama.    
Mito grimaced, as she readied herself for what that meant. She hooked her arms under her knees to open up her body to Hashirama, who was still nibbling and licking at her breast. But he dropped his hand from her nip and skipped over her deep blue obi to touch his warm fingers to her clit, then to drag liquid down across her vagina and then around her gaping asshole, full of their husband. Hashirama kept tracing down Madara’s wet dick, dragging the lube-mixed-with-precum across his balls and giving them a little squeeze, causing him to buck his hips into Mito and her to gasp again. She pinched her own nipples and whimpered, feeling her eyes water already with just the sensation of Madara in her ass and Hashirama playing around with the both of them.    
  
But she knew what was coming next. They’d already discussed this—she wanted her men to try and double-penetrate her. Hashirama never, ever got the chance to penetrate her outside of procreative sex, and so he begged to be the anchor so he could try her asshole. She had smiled smartly and retorted, “Madara’s dick is bigger, sorry honey, it’s a done deal” and had felt so sure of herself. Now, as a panting sweaty mess between her big husbands, she couldn’t begin to remember what having that power must have felt like. Sure, she’d orchestrated this. She’d convinced Madara and Hashirama to try something they’d never tried before, because she thought it’d feel good for her. But now she didn’t feel like anything more than a hole, much less a woman or an orchestrator. She felt her vagina throbbing inside her, felt her opening twitch. Felt the cold pressure of her fingers on her nipples, felt the air moving past her exposed clit as Madara thrust into her, slowly, rhythmically. And just when she thought the sensation literally could not get more overpowering, she became vaguely aware of a hot, soft pressure at her vagina. Became aware of brown hair hanging on either side of her face, and of a brown hairy torso wrapped loosely in a green yukata above and in front of her. She closed her eyes as Hashirama pressed into her, and it was almost too tight to handle. Almost.    
  
As Hashirama slid in, Madara could feel every bump and ridge in his husband’s penis against his own, through the thin membrane of Mito separating them. And as Hashirama rubbed up against him and Mito tightened around him, pushing his cock even closer against Hashirama’s, Madara let out a beautiful, deep groan of “Hashi _ rama _ !”   
Hashirama, similarly feeling Madara through Mito arguably more than he was feeling Mito herself, sighed gently back, “Madara!” His voice was loving and his gaze, directed over Mito’s shoulder, was reverent as he began slowly to thrust into her as well, matching Madara’s slow and deliberate pace.    
Hashirama leaned deeper into her and his warm, rugged chest rubbed against her exposed tits. Along with the sensation of absolute fullness in her groin, it was enough to make Mito’s eyes tear up. She continued to whimper and moan loudly, letting tears fall from her eyes and drool fall from her lips. Neither of her husbands seemed to notice, though. They thrust at opposite times into her, rubbing their dicks roughly against each other inside her. She bit down into Hashirama’s shirt to muffle her cries as she came, but neither man acknowledged her. Hashirama groaned when her orgasm caused her to tighten around him, but his intense stare was only for Madara, and, while she couldn’t see him, Mito sensed that Madara’s stare was the same.    
Mito’s comprehention began to come back after she came, and she could hear Hashirama’s smooth voice whispering “Madara Madara Madara... my love... Madara” past her ear. She heard Madara’s rough breath behind her, and felt his chest rising and falling. Then, almost as one, both men flexed, as if readying themselves for action. Mito felt squished between them, breathless against Hashirama’s clavicles as Hashirama grabbed Madara (and Mito) to thrust against him (and into her) with a renewed gusto. She felt their cocks moving inside her, felt them mercilessly grinding against each other inside her, and at the moment she felt Madara let go of her to hold onto Hashirama instead, she knew she had completely lost their interest. But that knowledge… it didn’t matter… they still felt so fucking good… Suffocating against Hashirama’s pecs, Mito drifted off into a pleasant lightheadedness that spread warmly through her chest. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she concentrated on the dicks mercilessly skewering her, concentrated on the way she lost her humanity and her balance and any sense of time and place and individuality and she breathlessly, violently came again. She bit Hashirama hard so he’d jerk his chest away from her and she could catch her breath. When he did that, he felt his tip slam into her cervix and suddenly Madara was shivering underneath her, and his elbows were digging against her thighs. “H-Hashirama I’m about to come,” he managed just before breaking into a eardrum-bursting yell and thrusting against Hashirama (and into Mito) with enough force that she felt it through her entire body as he came, hot and sticky and deep inside her. He held his hips against hers, milking himself vigorously at first then slowly, until he let his hands fall to his sides and his breath slowed.    
Hashirama grabbed a handful of Madara’s (and Mito’s) hair and growled, “Not so fast, Uchiha. I’m not done with you yet!” And he grabbed Mito’s hips and angled her so that he could rub even tighter against Madara’s softening penis. Mito, as much as she’d like to, knew she didn’t have it in her to come again tonight. She looked wearily up at Hashirama, but he didn’t seem to even see her. He had eyes for Madara, and Madara alone. So she closed her eyes and took deep breaths and felt Hashirama’s cock searching for Madara inside her.   
  
She’d been resigned only for a second when Hashirama suddenly asked, “Hey, is it my turn to try for a baby?” Mito and Madara’s eyes both flew open and together they pushed Hashirama off of them. He landed with a thump, bare-assed on the grove floor. Mito and Madara spoke at once, wringing their hands and berating him. “We already have six children, what could you possibly want with more?” “Isn’t that my choice, not yours?” “You came in her last anyway!” “We really need to have this conversation before you’re about to jizz!”   
  
Hashirama looked down and his chakra got... really really sad.    
“Oh by Indra’s holy bones,” Madara cursed, and helped Mito off of him. The two of them moved over to comfort Hashirama. After a minute or so of pouting, he looked up at Mito and asked, timidly, “then can I at least come in your mouth?”   
“HELL NO!” Mito shouted and knocked him upside the head. ”Come on, Madara. Let’s go back home.” She stood up and smoothed her kimono back into place as best she could, popping her breasts back in and straightened out her obi. Madara laughed and pulled his pants up. Before following Mito, he lifted Hashirama easily by the collar of his yukata and slung him over his shoulders, hairy ass out for all to see. Laughing and cussing and trying to look innocent, the three most powerful ninja in all of Konoha made their way back to the Hokage’s estate.

  
  



End file.
